


Rise

by LaughableLament



Series: Tumblr Tidbits [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (mild), Bottom Dean, M/M, Marking, NSFW image, Post-Episode: s12e09 First Blood, Riding, Taking some 'we' time, fic with image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: Once they got sprung outta solitary, Dean didn’t really wanna go back underground.





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon from the S12 winter hiatus.

Once they got sprung outta solitary, Dean didn’t really wanna go back underground. Sam never said, but eased his shoulders and slept, finally, after Dean cut north out of Pennsylvania, instead of heading west.

Couple-three weeks of hard landscaping detail brought Sam’s color back. Brush cleared, wood split, walls painted. Dean patched holes in the roof, tore up a section of floor that was rotten and underneath…

“Hey, check this out, think it’s Rufus’s journal.”

Sam’s eyes gleamed and he cracked the dusty cover. Disappeared inside. Dean smacked it out of his hands at dusk. Kissed him, stripped him, rode him and made him come. Big hands hard at Dean’s hips, dragged him down while Sam ground up. Cords in his neck shined as they moved.

Dean finished on Sam’s chest. Rubbed it in where his tattoo used to be. “We gotta get this fixed.” Thought of that funeral, Jody possessed, and what-if…

“I know,” Sam yawned and pulled Dean in.

Post-orgasmic haze soon pulled him under.

Dean woke up sweat-sticky and thirsty, cussing the busted plumbing. Not enough water inside for breakfast and baths, so. He put on coffee, pulled on clothes, made for the well.

Sky pinked up while he primed the pump. Sun warmed his neck as he climbed the hill, tried not to slosh. Dean set the wash bucket on the hearth, stoked the fire, heard Sam moving.

Back in that goddamn journal, into the coffee and not even dressed. Sam’s hair hid his face. Five weeks locked down, two in the woods.

“You need a haircut.”

Sam grinned up, weapons-grade. “I thought you liked it pullable.” Tongue in his cheek.

Dean took it for an invitation.


End file.
